Torn by Betrayal
by opals
Summary: AU- Count Dooku tries to lure Xanatos to the Seperatist movement. Obi-Wan and Anakin wind up on Tatooine with Padme under their protection.


AU

Summary: Count Dooku tries to lure Xanatos into joining the Seperatist movement. Obi-Wan and Anakin wind up hiding out on Tattoine with Padme under their protection.

Author's note: I probably won't start working on this in earnest until I finish "Strung Together" (RL got in the way, and I hope to have something on that by next week), but this has been sitting on my computer for months and I thought that I would put it up.

Warnings: I have a pretty good idea about where I'm going with this plot-wise, but I'm likely to throw everything but the kitchen sink in this one along the way. Sex, violence,...all the good stuff...and if I forget anything, you can always remind me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Xanatos, prince of Telos, glanced about his office, making sure that everything was in order. He was expecting important company at any moment and disorganization would be perceived as a sign of weakness. Once he was certain that everything was as it should be, he sunk into the chair behind his desk to await his guest...and to ponder how he would use the interesting revelation his sources provided him with.

The raven-haired rogue knew that the information about his visitor that he currently possessed could make him rich and powerful beyond even his wildly ambitious dreams. Or it could make him dead. It would all depend on how well he played his hand. Though it was a huge risk, the potential payoff was worth it.

His silent musings were then interrupted as a mechanical buzz signaled the arrival of his guest. The durasteel doors of the office parted to reveal the regal form of former Jedi master Count Dooku. Xanatos rose from his seat and gave a shallow bow in greeting.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Master Dooku. It has been far too long since our last meeting, " Xanatos said politely as he gestured to a seat across from his own.

Dook gave a polite bow in return. "It is good to see you too, my boy," he responded before taking the offered seat. Glancing around the ornately decorated office he added, "It appears that breaking away from the Jedi has served you well.

"So it would seem," Xanatos replied as he returned to his own seat.

Once both men were sitting, Count Dooku glanced down in a brief show of sorrow then looked up again to meet his host's eyes.

"I do regret to inform you that I have some less than pleasant news to share with you."

"Oh?" Xanatos questioned as he raised a brow.

"Yes. I feel that it is my duty to inform you that your 'esteemed' former master, Qui-Gon, passed into the force some time ago," he began.

Xanatos held up a hand and cut him off, "It's all right. I've known about Master Jinn's passing for quite sometime now."

It was now Count Dooku's turn to raise a questioning brow, as he calmly replied, "I see."

"Tell me," Xanatos questioned, leaning forward in his chair, "How is Little One?"

The older gentleman considered his reply for some time before finally answering, "Strong in the Force."

"Yes, I suppose he is," Xanatos whispered, a knowing smile spreading slowly across his face. Leaning back in his seat, Xanatos decided it was time to change the subject to more important matters. "But you didn't come here to tell me of old news, did you, Count Dooku ?"

"No, I did not," Dooku answered

"Then why are you here?"

Dooku straightened his posture and began, "As you know the Republic has become increasingly corrupt and entirely ineffective. I have a new vision of it" Xanatos rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"You can spare me the sales pitch. I am well aware of your 'new vision.' I also know you need a planet like Telos in order to bring your separatist movement the legitimate clout you desire. The question is, what can you offer me in return?"

"Complete control of Telos"

"I very nearly have that now," Xanatos scoffed. "You are going to have to do better than that." Count Dooku gave a long hearty laugh. He had expected Xanatos to drive a hard bargain, he just hadn't expected that he would cut to the chase so quickly.

"Very well," He said. "Why don't we just abandon all pretense? Tell me what you want."

Xanatos allowed a slow grin to take hold of his handsome features before speaking. "I want total rule of Telos – plus an exclusive mining contract for Offworld that is to include all of the systems in your little rebellion."

"You don 't ask for much, do you, deCrion?" the older man smiled. "All right. I will give you all that you ask, but in addition to aligning Telos with the separatists, you must also do me one small personal favor."

Xanatos lifted a dark brow in question.

"You must...arrange a meeting with Kenobi and Skywalker for me."

"No. Out of the question," Xanatos replied more swiftly than he intended as he reeled back in his seat.

Dooku narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the young rogue. "I would think that is a reasonably simple favor to ask in return for all that I'm offering," he said.

Xanatos simply leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "I did not save Obi-Wan's life all those years ago merely to deliver him to his death now," he answered in an icy tone.

"Surely you misunderstand me, Xani," Dooku began his best soothing tone. "I do not seek to harm the young man. I only wish to…present him with a bargain much like our own. I'm actually quite fond of Obi-Wan."

"Which is, of course, why you have a bounty on his apprentice," Xanatos carefully leveled.

Dooku made no attempt to deny the accusation, for he knew that Xanatos must be certain of his source to have called him on the hit. Leaning back into his chair, he carefully measured his words. "My issues with Skywalker are my own. You would do well to remember that," he said finally, with just a touch of a threat in his voice.

"I know you're Sith," Xanatos revealed with a sharp growl. He had not intended to play his hand this way, but since he had gone this far, he figured he had might as well play all of of it. " I also know very well what your issues with Skywalker are. What I don't know is-" realization hit the dark haired man mid sentence and words quickly gave way to sharp laughter.

"You truly are a foolish old man," Xanatos snickered.

Dooku's fingers twitched as he momentarily considered ending the Telosian aristocrat's life, but the Sith reluctantly restrained his temper. He needed Xanatos, at least temporarily. Unfortunately, Xanatos knew this as well, and only it served to infuriate Dooku more.

"You take your life in your hands when you call me foolish," Dooku hissed in an attempt to regain some of his dignity.

Xanatos held up his hands in a semi-placating gesture."I understand your need to be rid of Skywalker. If he truly is this prophetic 'Chosen One' ­then he's destined to destroy _you_ isn't he? But ask your self what you seek to accomplish by going after Kenobi?"

When no answer was immediately forthcoming, Xanatos stood, placed both palms on his desk leaned forward. "I'll tell you what you seek," he whispered."You think that if you can make Obi-Wan Kenobi, of all beings, see things your way, then you can convince yourself that your goals truly are noble. If the 'perfect padawan' turned quintessential Jedi Knight can be swayed to the Dark, then perhaps the Dark isn't so bad after all. For if even the most radiant can give way to it's call, then surely you can't be considered weak for having succumbed to it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The match had worn on for hours with neither man gaining a solid advantage over the other. Sweat poured from both combatants, and Anakin Skywalker had long ago shed his tunic in response. Obi-Wan Kenobi, however, would do no such thing. The raised scar near the center of his chest only ever upset his padawan, and the boy was sparring far to well for the master to risk loss of the youth's focus- no matter how uncomfortably hot.

"You're slowing down, old man," Anakin teased lightly.

Obi-Wan flipped easily over the padawan in response and struck from behind. "Watch who you call old, _Padawan."_

Anakin grinned at thew thinly veiled challenge and threw all the force he could muster into a series of strikes that he hoped would wear his master down. Eventually, however, the youth merely succeeded in wearing himself out- something Obi-Wan was always cautioning him about.

Finally, Anakin disengauged and dropped to the floor. "I give up, Obi-Wan. You win," the padawan stated between gasps for air.

Obi-Wan Kenobi dropped unceremoniously to the floor next his apprentice. "Thank the Force," he panted. "I don't think I could have lasted another minute."

Anakin flashed a devilish grin. "I almost had you this time," he stated triumphantly. Many in the Temple regarded Obi-Wan as the best swordsman in the Order. It was victory enough to even come close to winning.

"Another two minutes and I was bantha fodder," the master conceded. "In another year you'll best me on a regular basis,_ if _you learn how to conserve just a little of that vast energy of yours."

"You know what a slow learner I am," Anakin joked. "I'll probably have to wait until you're too old and decrepit to put up a fight before I get the better of you."

The two Jedi shared a short laugh. A moment later the sound of the salle doors opening and closing drew the attention of both men to the form of Jedi Councilor Mace Windu approaching. Obi-Wan let out an annoyed sigh. It seemed he and his apprentice were never allowed a break.

"Councilor Windu," Obi-Wan called out while still trying to catch his breath. "If the members of the illustrious Jedi Council wish to see us, they are going to have to wait until we can stand up first."

"They may want to consider allowing us to shower as well," Anakin added.

As if on cue, Obi-Wan then sat up and wrung a small amount of sweat from the lower hem of his tunic. "We have only the best interest of the Council in mind, of course," he said.

"I was asked to retrieve the two of you right away," Mace began. The dark councilor then wrinkled his nose as Anakin Skywalker, with a brief wink to his friend and mentor, raised both arm and locked his fingers behind his head. "But under the circumstances I think the council will understand if I give you boys a chance to hit the fresher first."

"That's most thoughtful of you, Mace," Obi-Wan grinned.

The Jedi Councilor then nodded and said, "We'll see the two of you in Council chambers in about half a standard hour then."

"Better make that an hour," Obi-Wan called out just as the doors of the training rooms were shutting.

Anakin laughed. "You know you really wouldn't keep the Council waiting," he teased while getting to his feet.

"Maybe just this once, Padawan. It depends on how long the hot water lasts."


End file.
